I hate that I love you
by Katie Reid
Summary: Takes place in book one. When Bella comes at Forks, she never expected she'd become friends with a family of vampires...Neither had she planned to fall in love with one of them. RosalieXBella Summary sucks, just read!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one – First Meeting**

**Hey guys! So this is my first Fanfic about Twilight, and so it might not be perfect, that's why I hope you guys will review to help me out!**

**By the way, the story starts at Bella's first day of school.**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Bella's POV

I parked my old Chevrolet in the parking lot of the school, next to the first building. Stopping the engine, I sighed heavily. Here I was, First day in this new school of barely 700 students. Just trying to fit in. Knowing my luck, it was more than sure that I wouldn't go unnoticed.

Shutting my door loudly, I plugged my earbugs in my iPod and pressed play, throwing my kaki army styled bag over my shoulder and making my way to the entrance of the building that read: "Administration".

I entered a very small room in which could barely fit the few foldable chairs, the one too many filling cabinet and the huge wooden desk covered in dangerously high paper piles behind which was sitting the receptionist.

Roundly shaped, she had one of those haircuts that makes you look like 90 years-old. Funny enough, her hair color matched the bright red glasses sitting at the tip of her large nose. She was wearing a purple pullover.

I cleared my throat and she raised her eyes from the screen of her computer, which looked older than her.

-Well hello my dear! She smiled. How can I help you?

- I, hem…I'm the new student.

- Ah! Isabella Swan, right?

- Bella, I rectified.

Knowing my dad, he probably had told about me to everyone in Forks. Great; way to stay invisible!

The lady, Mrs. Cope, from what I read on the label sitting on her desk, nodded and motioned me to wait. She turned to face on of the piles that leaned cautiously on one side.

- Here you go, sweetie!

I jumped at the sound of her voice, lost in the contemplation of the many plants contributing to give this office a creepy atmosphere.

She handed me a pile of documents.

- Here is your schedule, along with a plan of the school. I also have a sheet that you'll have to get signed by your teachers today. Just bring it back at the end of the day, alright?

I nodded and smiled meekly at her one last time before walking out of the office on her wish for me to enjoy Forks.

Yeah, as if!

Putting my iPod back on, I made my way to the third building on the sound of "Soldier on" by the Temper Trap. First class: Civilisation, with Jefferson.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The morning went by faster than I thought it would, I had met a guy, Mike Newton, on my way to Civilisation, and he had stick to me ever since then. He was really nice, maybe a little too much though…

The bell rang to cal lunch time and I exited math classes with a girl who had sat beside me in Spanish and Math. She just kept talking and talking. I simply hummed every once a while to motion I was pretending to listen to her.

We entered the cafeteria and went straight to the counter to get a plate of food. I paid the lady at the cash register and started to make my way to the table where Jessica's friends were sitting (Yeah, I had finally remembered her name), followed closely by Mike, who was glued to my basket like a dog is glued to his master. It was really sweet, but soon enough I'd have to tell him I wasn't interested.

That's when I saw them.

They were sitting in the corner of the room, as far as possible from anyone, keeping small chat to their table mates. None of the five were eating, although they had a full plate of food in front of them.

They had nothing in common, except this deadly white skin and this supernatural beauty. It was hard to tell which one of them was the more perfect.

The first boy, curly brown haired, was strongly build, stocky and muscled like a grizzly, even more than those guys fighting in a ring.

Sitting next to him was another boy with reddish blond hair. He was slimmer and taller than the rest of the others, but you could still make out the outlines of his muscled torso through the thin fabric of his black V-neck.

The third boy was blond, and taller than the first, but as much thickset as him.

Sitting next to him and holding his hand was a pixie. The girl had short black hair; a tiny body that made her look graceful. Something in the glimmer of her eyes and the devilish smirk plastered on her face made me think that she liked to play practical jokes.

But what truly got my attention, what had drawn my gaze to the table was the last member of the group. Tall, svelte, she had this outstanding silhouette with the curves all at the right places, like the kind you'd see wearing a bikini on the top of "_Sports Illustrated_ "special edition. Her golden curly blond hair fell freely on her shoulders down to her mid-back. She looked like an angel, but the fierce look on her face made her look more feline, dangerous.

The moment my eyes landed on her, something tingled in me, confusing me to death.

- Bella...Bella!

Mike's voice brought me back to reality, and I finally pulled my gaze away from the blond angel.

We finally got to the table and Jessica hurriedly presented me, stealing glances at Mike from the corner of the eye. I did not bother remembering all the names, my brain focusing on elsewhere.

Every once in a while, I would copy Jessica's moves and steel a quick look toward the table of my interest, more precisely toward the blond girl, who was now shaking her heads from disbelief at something the boys were saying… Or at least that's what I thought.

- Bella, you ok?

- Huh? I said, confused by the sudden interruption in the flow of my thoughts.

- I asked if you were okay…You seemed a little bit lost. Guess it's kinda weird being new and arriving in November when the school starts in September, huh?

- Yeah, I half-lied.

School was probably the least of my concern right now. Satisfied by my answer, Jessica smiled and got back to what she was saying. Ready to do anything to avoid getting caught not listening to her blabbering, I turned to Mike.

- Who are they? I asked, pointing toward the table, which the Pixie was now leaving with the graceful walk of a mannequin to throw her untouched food before coming back with such a magical pace she looked like dancing.

- The Cullen and the Hale, he sight. All of them were adopted by the Dr. Cullen and his wife. They all live in the same house: Emmett Cullen, Edward Cullen, Jasper Hale, Alice Cullen and Rosalie Hale.

Rosalie. The name suited her well.

- Alice and Jasper are dating, and there were rumours about Emmett and Rosalie dating, but they're just rumours. Edward is single, but anyway nobody interest them.

I looked at my plate, feeling the sudden urge to throw my garbage.

- Coming back in a sec! I said, standing up.

I walked up to the garbage can and threw the whole thing. As I was about to make my way back to the table, someone opened the door and a gust of wind blew my hair.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Rosalie's POV

The morning had went slowly. When you've spent 70 years learning the same thing all the time, it gets boring as hell!

I was relieved when the bell rang. I made my way to the cafeteria without a look for any of those humans, my brother close behind.

Emmett was a great guy. Many thought we were dating, but to me he was nothing more than a brother.

Almost in a mechanical way, I grabbed a plate and filled it with food I knew would end up untouched in the garbage can. Being a vampire, I did not need any of this food. Either way, it did not taste anything now. And I regretted it.

I sat at our usual table where Jasper, Alice and Edward were sitting. Jasper and I have been pretending to be twins for so long he sometimes knew me better than I knew myself.

Alice was probably the most annoying person on Earth, but I knew she was always there for me, as I would (even if I wouldn't admit it). Beside, she had some taste in clothes and mode… Shopping with her was always interesting.

Edward, or Fuckward, depending of the day, was the one that understood me the most. And that's why I hated him so much. He understood every reason behind my action and was always there to give me his unwelcomed opinion.

We stayed there, making small chat about our plans for the hunt of this week end. I had the strange impression of being watched, but since I knew nobody would dare to do that, I just shrugged it off. I pulled my attention back on Edward and Emmett, who were betting on who would have the most catch, and who was the stronger. I shook my head slightly in discouragement. Guys would never change.

Suddenly, I felt wind on my cheek. And the scent came to my nose.

It was like nothing I had ever smelt. It woke my thirst for blood, and I gripped the table to keep myself from jumping at the source of this captivating scent.

I spun my head toward the direction from which came this mix of citrus, along with glimpses of rosemary and spices. And my heart stopped. Or at least it would've if it had been beating.

She was standing in the middle of the cafeteria, wearing a dark gray hoodie and skinny black jeans that were starting to rip at the knees. I could make the outline of her belt underneath the shirt that let show her flat stomach.

Her brown rebellious locks were falling on her shoulder to her mid-back, just like mine, and her deep brown chocolate eyes bored straight into mine.

My head was becoming a mess. It was taking me all of my will not to jump at her and drink her blood, which probably tasted a thousand times better than her already breathe-taking scent.

The others seemed to notice something was going on, because they all turned their heads at the same moment to look at the girl. Shyly, she dropped her gaze down and started walking back to her table.

"No!" screamed a little voice inside me. A part of me still wanted her to look at me, still wanted to get lost in her brown orbs.

- Rose, what's going on? Asked Emmett

- I'm fine! I snapped.

I was trembling from the amount of feelings going through my mind.

- Oh my God! Exclaimed Alice.

- What? I asked between gritted teeth.

- I think she's you're…

- No!

I cut my sister before she could finish her sentence. There was no way…no way she was my…

It was just her scent. I wasn't used to it, that's all!.

- Rosalie, believe me! Begged Alice. I had a vision…

Oh, great! She was bringing her gift back on the carpet. Alice could see the future under some particular condition. But there was no way she could've seen this…

- You are crazy, I said. You think that this mortal is my…is my…my…

I couldn't say it. No way, it was her blood, that's all! Talking about blood, another idiot opened the door and a stronger glimpse of her scent got to my nose. My throat was burning like I hadn't had any blood in months. I needed to get out. Quick. Or else there would be a murder here.

I stood up and without a word for anyone, I walked, almost ran, outside and made my way to Edward's shiny Volvo. We all came in one car, and his was the less…visible. To stay…invisible.

I opened the unlocked door and sat in the driver's seat. Fumbling in the glove box, I found the double of the key and started the engine. I rolled outside the school property and sped on the only highway Forks possess. I turned up the radio to a techno station, blasting the volume to the max. I pressed the accelerator until I realized I was now on the road to Port Angeles, lost in the middle of the forest. I slowed down from 160 km/hour to 20 to finally stop on the side of the road.

I needed to breathe. And think.

What the hell was going on? How come a mortal I had never seen of my entire life had such an effect on me?

The picture of her face came back to my mind. The small freckles on her nose, her tousled locks partly hidding one side of her face…

The more I thought about it, the more Alice's theory was becoming…plausible.

I jumped when I heard a knock on the passenger window. It was Edward. With a sight, I unlocked the doors and he stepped in the car, silently sitting beside me.

After a moment, he spoke.

- Tell me, Rose. What did you felt?

- I…I don't know, I admitted. It was…All and nothing. At first it was just the call of blood, but nothing like I had felt before. There was something calling inside me…

"And when I saw her, it felt like I was torn apart. A part of me wanted to taste her, taste her blood… But there was something inside me that was keeping me from trying to trick her to follow me in a small corner of the town where I could, you know… Drink her…"

I felt a little bit relieved by saying it out loud…

- What are you gonna do? He asked.

What the hell was I going to do?

- Need some help?

I sight and nodded.

- I suggest you just go hunting for the rest of the day. At school, I'll try to convince the others you just had a blood thirst, okay? Until you are sure about what you feel, and what happened, we'll keep this to ourselves, alright?

God I hated to admit his plan was perfect!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Alright, what did you guys think about this? Hoping for more? Things need to be changed? **

**Next chapter is already on its way, so should be able to update soon! X)**


	2. Author note Please read!

Alright, vhey guys! Unfortunately, this is not a new chapter, but I'm currently writting the next one x)

Just wanted to say thank you to all of you, I've never had such attention for one of my story so thanks a lot.

Also, I've received quite a few reviews asking that I put «.. » marks when characters were talking. Thanks for the notice, and I'll change that in the future chapters.

I've also been told that I've made few mistakes. Let me just tell you that English is not my first language, I come from Canada and here, we speak French… I'm sorry if I made mistakes, I usually read my text to make sure it's okay, but at 2 in the morning, you don't really think of that x)

Alright, I think that's it! Thanks again and watch out for Chapter 2, which should be uploaded by the end of the week x)

KatHale


End file.
